


Mirror Image

by ApostateRevolutionary



Category: Dragon Age (Video Games), Dragon Age - All Media Types, Dragon Age II
Genre: Fluff and Smut, M/M, Masturbation, Mirror Sex, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Smut
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-06-16
Updated: 2015-06-16
Packaged: 2018-04-04 17:48:13
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,132
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4147098
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ApostateRevolutionary/pseuds/ApostateRevolutionary
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Anders ends up being given a mirror, and he and Justice make some good use of it</p>
            </blockquote>





	Mirror Image

**Author's Note:**

> From anon on tumblr: 'justanders prompt: justice showing anders just how much he appreciates their body'

Anders had received many strange gifts from his patients over the years. Even though his clinic was free, and he would never change that, many felt it necessary to give him some sort of compensation. Those that could afford food sometimes gave that, but it was more common for him to receive odd tokens of affection, or even family heirlooms. A decorative plate, an old necklace, anything that could theoretically be sold for money, though he rarely did that, intending to return the tokens to those who had given them to him. And now, it seemed, he was in possession of a rather large, ornate mirror.

The mage sighed, locking the door to the clinic as he glanced at the object, uncertain of exactly what he would do with it. He didn’t bother worrying about his appearance anymore, and the jagged fragment he had by the wash basin was enough to shave by, when he remembered to. He didn’t want to sell it, given that it was something that had been passed down the woman’s family line for generations. She was old, and when he’d healed her cough, she’d left only to return later with two sturdy dwarves hauling the mirror in. Anders had tried to tell her he didn’t need it, that she should keep it, but she’d insisted. Her son, the only family she’d had left, had been killed after trying to stop the wrong gang, and now the woman had no one to pass the mirror on to. She’d thought it better to give it to him, someone who was “sure to find a nice lover one day and settle down”, someone who could enjoy it when she soon wouldn’t be able to.

He’d had nothing to combat that with, so now he supposed he had a mirror. If she’d known more about him, perhaps she would have realized the folly of the gift, but the way she’d beamed as she gave it to him had stilled his tongue. Anders was considering arranging to give it to Hawke. Hawke was much more likely to find a use for it than he was, he just didn’t want to hurt the woman’s feelings if she found he got rid of it. That was a problem for another day, however.

Anders found himself walking over to the mirror, gazing at his reflection. It had been some time since he’d really seen what he looked like, never really seeing more than just his face anymore. Though the form he found looking back at him made him frown. He looked tired, so tired, and he was much thinner than he’d been. Of course, Anders had always been skinny, that adjective being a part of the other nickname he’d earned in the Circle, but he’d managed to build some muscle from his escapes, and his time with the Wardens. Now though, it seemed he’d lost pretty much all of it, reduced almost to skin and bones beneath his heavy coat.

His looks used to be the only thing he considered redeeming about himself, something to be proud of when the Circle constantly told him to hate himself for how he was born, and the mage couldn’t help but feel a twinge of sadness at the loss of that. But he had far more important things to concern himself with now, with the cause of mages and his clinic. There was simply no room for vanity anymore.

Just as Anders was about to turn away from the mirror, he suddenly had the urge to take off his clothes. There was a moment of utter confusion, before he figured out where that came from.

“Justice?” He asked softly, using words instead of thoughts for simplicity’s sake.

The spirit came forward in his mind, seeming almost curious, before Anders felt his control over his body loosen, a silent request. He smirked before letting go, nestling at the back of their mind as the cracks of blue lightning on his body came to life. Justice was staring into the mirror now with what seemed to be curiosity, his head titled to one side.

“I wish to see your form. I have not been able to in this way since before we merged.” Justice said in his deep, rumbling tone.

Anders sent waves of approval from his spot at the back of their mind, giving the spirit permission to do what he wished. It was _their_ body, after all. Why should he be the only one who got to enjoy it? Had Justice ever had the chance to truly explore any body he inhabited in a mirror? Anders could feel that he hadn’t, and it was something he wanted to try.

Justice stared at their reflection for a moment, taking it in, before his hands moved to the buckles on Anders’ coat. The spirit’s movements were slow, taking his time with the clasps before sliding the jacket off and letting it fall to the floor. Justice appraised the change briefly, before moving on to the rest of the clothes.

The spirit moved achingly slowly, almost as if he were teasing intentionally. Anders would have been waiting with baited breathe if he’d had control, finding himself strangely enthralled by the show. Finally, after far too long, with a pause after the loss of each garment, Justice had removed everything, and was now raking his gaze over their bare skin.

“Anders…” He said, sounding almost awestruck. “You are so beautiful.”

The mage would have blushed, had he been able to, and instead sent waves of contentment towards Justice to thank him for the flattery when he really did need it. Anders watched as the spirit’s gaze travelled over them, following a trail of freckles, lingering on scars, taking note of the gentle dips and curves as well as the sharp angles. Anders was paying attention as well, but focusing more on the blue cracks that signified Justice’s presence, the light dancing beautifully along their skin. Justice, when in control, had his own effect on their body. His stance was stronger, shoulders high and proud instead of slumped, as if he were the embodiment of controlled power. It was strange to see one’s own body, something so familiar, as something entirely different. Different, and strangely enticing.

Justice began moving his hands over his chest, fingers and palms sliding along slowly, savouring the feeling of skin on skin. The spirit’s hands were all over, running over his shoulders and down his arms, up his neck and into his hair. Anders could feel the whispers of the sensations, knowing it felt good, and noticing the unmistakable hint of arousal leaking through.

One of the spirit’s hands slid down his torso, deliberately sliding over a nipple, and over his belly. That’s when Anders couldn’t help but notice the more visible sign of Justice’s arousal. It was a strange feeling to be turned on by the sight of one’s own body, but seeing Justice in control of it, cock half-hard between his legs, was definitely having that effect on Anders.

“That you have allowed me this body is a great honour. I wish to show you how much I appreciate it.” Justice said, right before pulling back a bit and inviting Anders forward for them to share control, to find that place where they were truly one.

The mage pushed forward, watching the blue light fade slightly, glowing eyes no longer quite obscuring Anders’ own colour, and they were there. The state of not Justice or Anders, but of _them_. Anders was going to take one of their hands, start the process, but Justice beat him to it, beginning by ghosting their fingertips over their throat. Anders let out a sigh from their lips, feeling his breath start to quicken as Justice circled a nipple before dragging their hand down just slowly enough for it to be tantalizing.

Despite his initial slowness, the spirit was apparently in a hurry tonight, grasping their cock and beginning to stroke it to full hardness as soon as the hand he was using reached it. Anders gasped, very nearly moaning already. The mage focused on the mirror, seeing their features etched with need, Justice working their cock, gradually increasing in pace, swiping their thumb over the head to gather the liquid forming there.

Justice was intensely good at this, Anders always found himself realizing during these times, hearing the spirit’s growl of approval spill from their lips as he heard his mortal’s thoughts. It was a hand that knew, a hand Anders was certainly accustomed to, with another’s touch, plus the tingling spark that came whenever Justice touched him. And the spirit had access to all of Anders’ memories, every person he’d slept with, every stroke from his own hand, all of it was available to Justice, and it was knowledge he very well knew how to apply. It was only a few minutes before Anders was moaning under the spirit’s touch, wishing for the sensation to never stop, for the pressure building in his belly to keep building and never burst.

There was a thought, then, a request for more, and neither of them knew whose desire it was, but both of them latched on to it eagerly. Justice released their cock, causing Anders to let out a small whine. Together, they bent down and reached into the pockets of the coat that lay discarded on the ground, standing again when they found the small vial of oil. They worked together, slicking the fingers of one hand before Justice moved the arm behind them, Anders adjusting their stance to make it easier, and Justice circled their entrance with a slick finger. Slowly, the spirit pushed one finger into them, and they both let out a ragged gasp. Justice then began moving, gently, giving them time to stretch.

The mage felt their other hand close around their erection again, very much not by his direction, moaning before he was cut off by the answering groan from Justice. The spirit worked a second finger into them, Anders bit their lip, also feeling the hand working their cock speed up in pace as Justice’s rough grunts escaped their throat. The pleasure was almost maddening, especially since they were both feeling each other’s as well, the sensations mixing and combining. The healer caught their expression in the mirror, brow furrowed as if in concentration, lip caught between their teeth, cheeks flushed, their body bent forward so both hands could move without obstruction. When Justice found the sensitive spot inside and starting thrusting against it, their mouth fell open with a strangled cry as white-hot pleasure lanced up their spine.

Anders would’ve needed to lower himself to the ground, or brace himself somehow on the mirror, the dual sensation being too much, causing his legs to quake. But Justice held them firm, the spirit’s will keeping them upright during the onslaught of pleasure. Anders’ moans cut between Justice’s growls, the pleasure mounting and quickly bordering on too much. With a loud cry that belonged to both of them, the pressure finally burst and they came together, hips bucking between both hands as their seed spilled onto their hand and the ground. Anders then removed the fingers from their ass, bracing their palm on the mirror so they didn’t collapse in the aftershocks.

Their stare found that of their reflection’s, blue light shining through their eyes but not quite engulfing Anders’ honey brown. Anders smirked, bringing their other hand to their mouth and licking the glowing cum from it, feeling the hum of pleasure from Justice when he took control of that hand to enjoy the sensation, letting the hand drop to their side once it was clean.

Just before the spirit faded back, Anders leaned forward, pressing their lips against the cool surface of the mirror. The mage registered surprise from Justice, before the spirit relaxed, a warm feeling washing over them. As Anders pulled away from the mirror, Justice took their hand again and pressed two fingers to their lips, the healer responding by kissing them eagerly, and then moved back entirely, leaving Anders in control with his lips tingling slightly. The mage smiled, enjoying the continued warmth of Justice’s affection in his mind. It was their version of cuddling afterwards, and it was different than with a physical lover, but it definitely felt just as nice.

Truthfully, there were many normal gestures of love and affection they weren’t able to do, including kissing, but they’d found ways to express these things mentally instead. But Anders had to admit, he still liked the physical expressions, and he’d quickly discovered that a little imagination could go a long way when it came to that. Well, a little imagination, and some occasional help from a mirror.


End file.
